Recently, as electronic device or appliances trend toward miniaturization, low power. consumption, high performance, multi-functionality, and so on, there is a demand for semiconductor devices capable of storing information in various electronic appliances such as a computer, a portable communication device, and so on and research and development for such semiconductor devices have been conducted. Examples of such semiconductor devices include semiconductor devices which can store data using a characteristic that they are switched between different resistance states according to an applied voltage or current, and can be implemented in various configurations including, for example, an RRAM (resistive random access memory), a PRAM (phase change random access memory), an FRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory), an E-fuse, etc.